


Grandfather of the Century

by ashangel101010



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All thanks to Palpatine and Kylo just being a Human Disaster, Armitage Hux is and will always be a Palpatine, Assassination Attempt(s), Gen, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Never will be canon compliant with Rise of Skywalker, One-Sided Attraction, Scarred Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: The Emperor of the Seven Sith Hells does his best to protect his grandson.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Sheev Palpatine & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Grandfather of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

Grandfather of the Century

*

Chaos wears the youthful form of Sheev Palpatine. Skin white as Shiraya’s moon. Hair red as dragon’s fire. Eyes golden as the robe that drapes his lithe form. He moves around his palace in shimmering slippers. Within eight blood drops, he hears the obnoxious voice of Kylo Ren. The delightfully tormented young man bemoans about sitting through another meeting with General Hux.

“Grandfather, he keeps including me into these boring strategy meetings!”

_You’re his co-commander; he wants to keep you appraised since you won’t do it for yourself. My Lord Vader wasn’t fond of them, but he understood their importance. Kylo has been utterly spoiled by his master. Snoke likes to believe that he’s like me, but he’s far too lazy to work for his own legacy._

“All I can do is stare at him, at his pale skin, at his blue eyes, at the way his hair flames when I flicker the lights on and off! And his perky as–”

_Yet, he’s as concupiscent as Anakin. Castration wouldn’t cure his lust. Even Vader suffered from phantom longings, but he loathed himself too much to act on them._

“You’ve warned me not to pursue him. He’s a Force-null, of course he wouldn’t understand me or the ways of the Force. But I cannot stop thinking of him late at night–”

**_“Grandson, heir to my legacy, Armitage Hux is nothing. He comes from nothing and will die as a nothing. Do not let him distract you.”_ **

Darth Sidious would prefer nothing more than to taunt him, but he has to keep up the façade of giving a damn about the willfully ignorant boy. He has to make sure that he and Armitage remain enemies.

_Armitage is like his father. They both fall for people far beneath them. Unlike his father, Armitage prefers the unconventional “beauties” with questionable mental health. And he was attracted to Kylo, until the simpleton Force-choked his favorite lieutenant. Armitage could have forgiven him if it was an isolated incident, but the fool is a daily hazard to the Stormtroopers and really anyone who’s in his path. In a way, Kylo is quite proficient at killing any affection that Armitage would’ve naturally had for the lad._

“I shall do thy bidding, grandfather.”

Sidious quickly leaves for his wine cellar, needing a goblet to cleanse his mouth of sour disappointments.

*

Sidious retires for the evening in his quarters with just a decanter of blossom wine. He decides to see what his grandson has been up to and pours half the wine onto the goblin crystal; the round orb glows red and turns into the translucent vision of Kylo Ren’s melodramatic quarters. His grandson stands before the ash shrine dressed in the Yuuzhan Vong robeskin, a gelatinous clothing that was made to heal and create. Robeskins are traditionally black like most Yuuzhan Vong clothing, but Armitage’s is lace-pink with alice-blue undertones. He wears a collar of finger-shaped, violet bruises around his throat. He holds Darth Vader’s warped helm between his red and white hands. 

_“I know it was you.”_ His grandson whispers for that’s all he can manage.

_“Emperor Palpatine, Darth Sidious, I hope you can see me. I hope you can see the mark of your assassin’s failure. If you can’t, don’t worry. I’m coming to you, and I will finish what Vader started!”_

His grandson drops the helmet onto the metal-strewn ground and smashes it under his dragon-leather boot. Cold fury burns in those blue eyes.

Sidious laughs and it echoes across his palace; the red-dusted winded picks it up and carries it through the rest of the Netherworld. The Sith Spirits, the very few that haven’t been destroyed or turned into one of his books, collectively shiver.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here are the links: 
> 
> I decided to dress Sidious up in a Gustav Klimt painting; I doubt he would object to art: [Link](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/40/The_Kiss_-_Gustav_Klimt_-_Google_Cultural_Institute.jpg/1200px-The_Kiss_-_Gustav_Klimt_-_Google_Cultural_Institute.jpg)
> 
> Robeskins are a common form of clothing for the Yuuzhan Vong’s Worker caste, the Shamed Ones, and Familiars. It’s described as being thick, jelly-like cloth that even ripped to shreds would grow; it fed on the wearer’s sweat and oils and can even heal the wearer by feeding on necrotic flesh and pathogens. Since there’s no official or even fan art on robeskins, I decided to imagine them being like the clothing/skin that Ventricosus (the pink jellyfish lady in the clip) from Land of the Lustrous would wear, except plainer: [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zV96hi7OLd4)
> 
> Armitage Hux wants to go all [Kill Bill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBenCY-gRgw) on Palpatine, while Sidious is planning this joyous family reunion. My headcanon is that when Sidious/Palpatine died they went to the Netherworld/Seven Sith Hells and decided that he would overthrow Chaos and rule. He intends to return eventually when the galaxy is freed of the Skywalker menace. For now, he watches over his grandson and hopes to protect him, which he utterly failed to do with Rama/Triclops. Unfortunately, Palpatine is a Sith, so his version of protection is filled with deceit, harm to others, and blue balls.


End file.
